The present invention relates to a computer auto shut-off control method used in a vehicle to automatically shuts off a personal computer in the vehicle when the ignition switch of the vehicle is switched off abnormally.
Following fast development of high technology, a variety of compact personal computers including mobile computers, notebook computers, palm-top computers, and etc., have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. A vehicle may be installed with a computer for GPS (global positioning system) control as well as other commercial or entertainment purposes (word processing, data processing, VCD playing, and etc.). The application of a computer realizes the concept of xe2x80x9cmobile officexe2x80x9d. When a computer is used, stable power supply is requisite. A computer used in a vehicle may obtain power supply from the ignition switch (ACC key switch) of the vehicle, or directly from the engine battery. If a computer, which obtains power supply from the ignition switch (ACC key switch) of a vehicle, is not turned off before turning off the ignition switch, the computer may be damaged easily. If a computer obtains power supply directly from the engine battery of a vehicle, the power of the engine battery may be consumed in vain when the computer is off.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. According to one aspect of the present invention, the computer auto shut-off control method automatically sends an OFF signal to the computer to drive the computer into the shut-off mode after the ignition switch of the vehicle is off, and then automatically cut off power supply from the computer. According to another aspect of the present invention, the method comprises the step of installing a shut-off controller in between the personal computer and the battery power supply of the vehicle, enabling the shut-off controller to monitor the status of battery power supply and the status of the personal computer, to send an OFF signal to drive the personal computer into the shut-off mode when the ignition switch of the vehicle is off and the power switch of the personal computer is on, and to cut off power supply from the personal computer when receive a feedback OFF recognition signal from the personal computer. According to still another aspect of the present invention, the method further comprises a step of waiting a predetermined length of time before sending an OFF signal to the computer after the ignition switch of the vehicle is off. According to still another aspect of the present invention, the computer auto shut-off control method comprises the steps of: (a) monitoring the status of the ignition switch of the vehicle and initializing the shut-off controller when the ignition switch of the vehicle is on; (b) monitoring the status of the power switch of the computer; (c) driving the shut-off controller to provide power supply to the computer when the power switch of the computer is switched on, enabling the computer to enter normal working status; (d) sending an OFF signal to the computer when the ignition switch of the vehicle is off, and then waiting a feedback OFF recognition signal from the computer; (e) cutting off power supply from the computer immediately upon or a predetermined length of time after receipt of a feedback OFF recognition signal from the computer. According to still another aspect of the present invention, the method further comprises the step of automatically cutting off power supply from the computer when the shut-off controller received no feedback OFF recognition signal from the computer after the predetermined length of waiting time is up